


Zim in Hell

by TrashAccount



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAccount/pseuds/TrashAccount
Summary: "This is all YOUR fault""My fault?!? If you didn't push me then-""LIES"------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Zim and Dib end up in hell. How has no one done this before? Am I just blind to finding this crossover?Fine, I'll do it myself.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Zim in Hell

"This is all YOUR fault"

"My fault?!? If you didn't push me then-"

"LIES"

Let's pause this scene shall we. The boy with the completely normal sized head is me; Dib Membrane. And the green clearly an alien is an extra-terrestrial known as Zim. Here we are jumping at each other about to start another one of our epic fights for the future of Earth. Except I don't know where we are. I think you need more context for this. Back to the beginning then?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bang.

A loud explosion echoed from the green and purple house though no one paid any mind to it except for one child. "How does no one think that is suspicious?" he muttered to himself lowering his binoculars revealing a pale face framed with glasses and an iconic scythe hairstyle. He fiddled with his laptop trying to get his hidden cameras to work; it is unfortunate that G.I.R found them and played with them resulting in the visuals only being of static but there is still a chance of audio being heard. Audio can provided valuable information.

"G.I.R!" was the static shout emitted from camera 3, the one camera that the boy managed to sneak into the underground laboratory. 

"Yes master" the audio was surprisingly clearer for the small robot, as if the microphone was closer to them.

"How many times have I told you that" the static became stronger making it the words unintelligible. 

"No! No! Not now!" Dib frantically attempted to retune the frequency. The only words that he was able to decipher were 'very destructive', 'doom' and 'annihilation' before it the audio was stabilised once again.

"That is why G.I.R you must leave me be, WHEN I AM IN THE LAB! Genius plans don't make themselves" Zim, the chaotic being, shifted from a calm to angry then to a self-praising tone.

"Okie-dookie" was the happy reply. "But I got you a gift!"

"A camera? Excellent work G.I.R this is- AH! IT'S RECOR-" the last sound heard was the whirl of plasma then a soft ping signalling that camera 3 has lost its signal.

"Son of the richest and most technologically advanced man in the world and my cameras aren't built to last. No matter! This sounds like Zim's most nefarious scheme yet and I must stop him. No time for games! This planet is counting on me!" the trench coat donned boy announced to himself in an impromptu monologue. He ran into the house, ignoring the random kid who called him crazy, anticipating another great battle for the fate of the Earth.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim wasn't having a good day. It began with an evil-destructive-plan-block and he couldn't despite the might of his GENIUS even begin to think up anything useful. Second G.I.R had to come running into his brainstorming room carrying another horrid burrito. After a quick explanation over the chaos that the disgusting meal could cause to his production his minion revealed the spyware that was inside his base FOR TALLEST KNOW HOW LONG! An effective shot from his PAK leg ensured that the miserable spying humans will gain no more information (he was certain it was the Dib that planted it. It had his stink all over it). He patted the robot on the head as a reward for brining the device to his attention, ignoring the computer who stated that they informed the Irken when it was placed last week, and got started to work on a burrito safeguard contraption so that when G.I.R inevitably came back down with another he could place them inside so that no harm will come to his person. It was BRILLIANT. In the way that his unfocused-ness could be focused on something else mildly useful. This was the only benefit of the day, that and the freedom of not having to go to Skool. Yes, the morning may have been a terrible start but by Zim's own resourcefulness and adaptive capabilities he can even make a bad day into one of the most beneficial ones for the EMPIRE.

The universe loved to spite the alien. So, of course who else would come down into his SECRET BASE than the big-headed meat sack.

"Zim!" the boy announced after jumping up from the ground, as they fell face first, and dusting himself off pointing accusingly at the Irken. 

Zim couldn't actually tell if this was an improvement or not. On one hand is was the stink-beast, on the other this gave him the chance to pretend to be his usual menacing self. "Yes, it is I, the GREAT and POWERFUL ZIIIIIIMM!"

"I will stop you! I always do!"

"Too late Earth-boy!" he bluffed, getting into the familiar routine of their dance. "There is nothing you can possibly ever hope to do this time."

"That is what you say every time"

"LIES!"

They pounced at each other. A violent scuffle on the floor. Ignorant to whatever equipment was nearby or who could get caught in the crossfire. 

G.I.R, the practical and trustworthy assistant that he is, was cheering on the side-lines using two more burritos as faux pompoms with its contents spilling with each invigorative movement of his metal limbs. "Go Master, go Master, beat Mary, go Master" was unheard background noise to the tussle. 

"Hold still Earthling and let me DESTROY YOU!"

"As soon as you let me dissect you"

"NEVER"

The brawl came to a close when the invader rolled into the fallen meat splatter. He leapt up screaming in agony, separating himself from Dib and running around screaming. The sudden action caused the human to also jump, get knocked over by Zim and his glasses to fall off. Before he could retrieve them they were crushed by a small black boot.

"Oh come on!" the boy exclaimed to himself, picking up the pieces. 

The computer let out a sigh and extended a mechanical arm down to their charge and removed the offending flesh. Familiar with the alien's antics.

The Irken meticulously inspected himself by frantically patting his claws over his body to check for damage; instead of asking the computer for an analysis. "Good job Computer" he eventually praised "You're good for something after all." The A.I merely gave a defeated sigh that was ignored.

"So" Dib coughed awkwardly "see you tomorrow?"

"I don't think you will be seeing much of anything without you ocular supports Dib-stink" 

"Glasses" the boy slide his hand down his face in exasperation "They are called glasses"

"Like I care"

The young Membrane shuffled his feet displaying his uncomfortableness. "Um" he hesitated to ask "Is it alright if you can get me home? I forgot my phone and I can't see well"

"Urgh, fine, whatever" their previous fight already water under the metaphorical bridge "Stupid humans and their stupid blind eyeballs and helpless without their stupid 'g-lass-sess'".

Dib knew Zim butchered the word on purpose to annoy him but he was helpless. Tonight was one of the few nights his father would join them for a family dinner, from an unexpected opening from a guinea pig experiment gone wrong, and he was not going to miss it. (Even with his father being home more than before each opportunity spent with him still felt rare) thus sucking up his pride to ask his nemesis for help. "The only stupid thing here is you", Ok maybe 'sucking up his pride' was an exaggeration. He minutely tried at least.

"oh poor insolent human" Zim didn't take offense instead pitying him in a way that seemed mocking but was actually genuine, emphasised by his head shaking in time and his eyes being downcast "your small feeble mind simply can not handle the greatness that is ZIIIIM".

The human scoffed and rolled his eyes as a response. "Is G.I.R going to take me?"

The robot's antennae perked up and he straightened from his spot on the floor, having sat down when his master was in anguish, enthusiastic about going outside.

"No, I am" was the reply.

G.I.R's antennae drooped at this news and he titled his head down.

"You're going to walk me home?" the confusion was obvious in his voice but then realisation hit him and excitement tore through. "Are we going to take your spaceship!?!" 

"You will not be taking anything" Zim quickly shut down that thought and all trains that lead from it "and if by 'spaceship' you mean the 'Voot' it is still a no." He turned and pressed a button on the ridiculously large keyboard causing the screen to light up for a second as an unknown command was sent. "Walking is good and all but I can only tolerate your stink for so long stink-beast so we are taking the tow"

"I don't stink! What is your obsession with smell? Is it a thing for your species?"

"SILENCE! Do NOT interrupt ZIM when he is talking!"

"But you finished-"

"Shush"

"Your"

"Shush"

"Sentence"

"Ssssssshuuush"

Dib gave another eye roll and mimed zipping his lips.

"Better. Now I will need you to give me your camera"

"What?!?" Dib forgot about his camera during their scrimmage and lost the opportunity to gain some useful shots of the extra-terrestrial. 

"I need to dispose of it." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No"

"Need I remind you about your lack of sight"

The Membrane wasn't happy but was forced to acquiesce and handed over the device. The alien simply tossed it behind himself and is landed into the robot's grasp who broke out of their gloom with the object. Cyan optics brightened as the 'toy' was destroyed via smashing on the ground and crunching by metallic teeth. Zim with his back to Dib hide a small smile at his minion's joy. The boy could only silently splutter and fume at the annihilation of camera. The two walked to the hanger where the simple vehicle sat, appearance extraordinary simple against the overcomplicated design Dib was used to seeing from Irkens. It was hemispherical in shape and the typical maroon that the green alien's seemed to love.

"This is a let down" Dib couldn't help but saying.

"What? You think I would let you in something nicer? HA" he pointed at the boy's face. "HA, HA, HA" the laughs were overexaggerated but everything about Zim was an overexaggeration.

Dib let him laugh as they entered the vehicle. Once inside Zim pushed a purple button causing the vehicle to camouflage itself as a giant pink pig. With another example of the alien's conspicuousness the human had to wonder how its true identity managed to remain hidden to everyone else. The extra-terrestrial growled and hit the button again, changing the disguise to that of a truck, a tow truck. "Wait, is this a tow ship?" Dib made the connection.

"No duh" was the response as the vehicle, while more inconspicuous there was still evidence of its foreign origin as, it floated two inches above the ground travelling towards the Membrane residence. 

They passed citizens walking on the path and Dib waved to them through the holographic windows. With the driver being occupied he hoped he could get someone's attention to the Irken whilst the creature was unaware. Of course while Dib wasn't making any incriminating sounds he didn't account for the fact that Zim does not keep his eyes trained on the road when driving and even if he did he would sense the energetic movements.

"Stop that Dib-thing, I can feel you being more stupid." The human slowly lowered his arms in embarrassment.

"Right, hologram. They can't see me."

"Yes thank you obviously captain."

"It's Captain Obvious"

"Semen ticks"

"Semantics"

"Stop correcting ZIM you FOOL"

"Stop being wrong"

"I'm not"

The two continued to bicker the rest of the way. Eventually they pulled up onto the driveway of the futuristic house. 

"Thanks for the lift" Dib awkwardly said to Zim, shuffling outside the vehicle though he regained his usual vigour with his next statement. "But just because you were nice doesn't mean I won't stop you. Again. Tomorrow." 

"Your welcome. But you won't stop me. Again. Tomorrow." Zim copied the weird manner which Dib spoke his sentence. "As long as I am on this filthy planet I will continue to attempt global takeover until the day I succeed." The irken's voice dropped to a slightly lower pitch only to return to his normal cadence "Bye bye." With that the alien drove off back to his home.

Something about Zim's farewell rang in the back of Dib's (gigantic) normal sized head. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Entering his home he was surprised to see his father sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of tea. "Hello son, guinea pig paperwork was delegated to the legal team and due to the whole incident I had to leave the lab early and work from home."

"Didn't you see the alien vehicle outside?" Dib pointed frantically outside.

"All I saw was a tow-truck."

"Zim was in it. It was floating Dad."

"That's nice of your little green friend to give you a lift" Prof. Membrane stated and took a long sip from his drink. "And floating vehicles are not definitive proof of extra-territorials. Why at our labs we are working on get hover technology to work for heavier masses. I really need to talk to your foreign friend's parents at some point it would be great to meet other scientists."

At least the smartest man in the world was taking some notice, never mind how minute it was. "Talk to Zim's parents but they did make it. Zim did. Because he doesn't have parents." Dib didn't actually know if this was true or not but the alien's confusion of the subject lead him to believe so. 

"Come here Dib" Membrane gently spoke and patted a spot on the couch. Dib came up and joined him. "I know I may not have been the best father, being absent and busy for most of your childhood, but just because a parent isn't there all the time doesn't mean that they don't try to be. I am trying harder now to be here for you and Gazlene, I know it was hard for you and it may take a while to adjust and fully know that I am here for you. But remember Dib scientists never assume, they know from extensive evidence. Just because your friend's parents are not present all the time and that he has advanced technology does not mean he is an orphan alien. Under those parameters that would also mean that you are an orphan alien but that is not true. Trust me, Dib, people are complex and there is no formula in understanding how they work, what we often see is just a small pixel of a bigger picture."

"Dad that's not-" Of course his father would chose now to try to be an exemplar of inclusivity and understanding. Even when the basis is wrong.

Membrane shushed him softly. "I know you care a great deal about your friend and while I don't understand friendship much myself I know that it is typical for good friends to want the best for each other. We can invite" the professor paused to think as if recalling a name "Zim over for dinner and his parents, to get to know them better and offer support if they need it. I haven't been involved as much as I should've been in your life Dib and for that I am sorry but with time and better actions perhaps I can make amends."

Dib didn't know what to say. Sure it's great that his father would want to help him for his friends but Zim ISN"T his friend. 

"If it is true that Zim made that by himself he must be a clever little boy. I should allow you two to have more playdates. Maybe let you play in the labs and one day give you both a scholarship."

Helping his enemy isn't exactly what Dib would define as support but more exposure to Zim in an environment like that would lead to more recordings and more chances of his father seeing and being made aware that he was an alien. 

"Of course I would need to make sure you are not making anything dangerous. It is a scientist's responsibility to help humanity after all."

That is good, less chance of Zim getting away with another Florpus event. "Thanks Dad" Dib chose to reply.

"Any time son, now BEHOLD!" the adult pulled out what appeared to be a toy gun. "This is the ReLocater. It is still in the prototype stage but it should return objects where they belong."

Dib raised an eyebrow in curiosity and allowed his father to continue.

"This will make moving hazardous materials and cleaning up rooms a breeze. A sophisticate AI that takes in various factors into determining where it belongs for instance" the professor lowered his empty cup. "this device should be able to tell that this dish belongs in the dishwasher for cleaning as it is dirty" he then zapped the mug, the ReLocater released a bolt of bright white light that made contact with the object causing it to glow similarly before it disappeared. "Follow me my boy" the duo then speed-walked to the kitchen and inside the dishwasher was the mug neatly placed, ready for washing. "I need to do more tests on it and it could be another year before this could be considered for commercial sale."

"It's a teleporter" Dib was familiar with portals and teleportation. There was the time he travelled to a nightmare realm through his head, the battle against the Zims and Zib in the Zimvoid and the time where Zim caused planets Earth to be teleported. TWICE. And his father was there for that. But no, it had to be a hallucination because a detailed hallucination despite a lack of psychiatric conditions or medication to cause it was more believable than aliens. In case you didn't know Dib was still slightly salty about the florpus incident.

"ReLocater, son." Membrane corrected. "We need to trademark it."

Dib then had a brilliant yet terrible thought. "Does it work on organisms?" 

That made Membrane stop. He glanced at the device again and pondered a bit before responding "Theoretically, yes though it probably isn't safe. I haven't even considered that and I don't know what harmful effects it will bring. I will need to design a safeguard so that no people get unwillingly transported across the world. Thank you Dib your insightfulness had helped prevent a potential scientific catastrophe."

The boy soaked up the praise. So different to his father's disappointment from all the prior years. The thought continued to fester. "So currently it could transport creatures."

"Yes which is why I am going to be putting this away for Gazlene's and your safety" the scientist iterated. "We don't need anything causing there to be less family bonding time.

"Thanks Dad."

"Now get your sister, dinner will be ready shortly."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner that night was peaceful and nice, though Dib was distant lost in his train of thought. There was the possibility of being able to have days without worrying about Zim's take over and being able to be with his family all of the time. The boy was aware that his passion for the paranormal has at times driven wedges between his relationships from him overdoing. Zim though would never quit as long as the young Membrane exists. Could he really sacrifice one source of happiness for another? Sacrifice for the greater good? To give up possibly the only chance he has of proving his beliefs right in order to protect humanity forever. A more sobering realisation came to him. Even if he captured Zim and had every possible piece of evidence; no one would believe him. His own father, the smartest and most scientific man on the planet, called Tak's spaceship a lawn mower. If he didn't believe him who would (and he knows Gaz knew the truth but her intelligence is all in a league of its own). If he didn't get rid of Zim he would end up being sucked into scheme after scheme after scheme; all in obligation to protect humanity who couldn't care less about him. His chase with Zim, sadly enough, is the closet thing he has to friendship but to continue that game would mean destroying the ones he had with his father and sister which were getting better and stronger after years of disconnectedness. On the other hand Zim possessed technology and knowledge from beyond the stars which while no one may believe the alien origin he could still use it to save and improve lives. Both sides had their points, arguments and fair weight; leaving Dib at an impasse for his next action. Then he saw it. He witness a fragile smile resting on Gaz's face as she talked to their Dad about the game she started playing. That was the push he needed and he came to a decision.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Dib broke into his father's workshop and approached the safe where he knew the invention lied. An advanced Membrane Approved Safe that was sealed with his Dad's favourite password '5C13NC3!!' was easy to open and retrieve the ReLocater. The boy could feel his adrenaline rushing, the preteen imagining his father coming in and exclaiming 'My son has become a teenaged holigan! Noooooooo!' and collapsing on the floor from the betrayal, but the professor did not come and no security alarms went off. If all went according to plan he should be able to return the device before the scientist noticed. He would have to wait until the morning though, for some strange reason Zim increased his defenses at night instead of having them on all the time but the boy wasn't going to complain. The less likely he was at getting disintergrated the better.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib awoke at a reasonable time that morning. His father did not come in at all during the night to enquire about the theft but that did not mean he was out of the proverbial woods yet. He adoned himself with his trademark trenchcoat and carefully pocketed the ReLocater inside. He speee done and hurriedly ate his breakfast to the amusement of his father. 

"There are plenty of pancakes to go around son. No need to rush."

"I'm going to see Zim today."

Gaz opened one eye to stare at her brother. "Didn't you go yesterday?"

"Yeah so?" The boy defensively spoke between bites.

"Gaz leave him" Membrane intervened before the purplenette could continue the interrogation. "It is healthy for a boy his age to spend time with other peers." He turned to gaze at Gaz, Google's glinting in the night "This just means we can spend some quality father daughter time. That 4D simulation won't test itself." Gaz relented from pursuing her suspicions, the prospect was too good to risk. Membrane returned his attention to Dib "Just make sure to come home before dinner." He pulled out a game called 'Capitalism: The Game. Own everything and be rich'. "It's family game night tonight and Clembrane will be back from the pudding expo."

Dib finished his plate and placed it into the sink. "Wouldn't miss it for the world Dad. Bye guys." And he speed out the door. Dib was able to hear the faint shout from his father 'Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!" before is faded away from the sound of his pounding footsteps as he raced to the strange green home that his arch-enemy owned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nyah!"

"You want a vacation?"

"Nyah!"

"That word isn't even in the Irken dictionary."

"Nyah!" Weak annoyance permeating.

"Yes Moose, I know we are speaking English" Zim pressed his claw to his head already knowing how this negotiation is going to go.

"Nyay!" 

"A WHOLE DAY!" The alien screamed in shock. "That's much to long, what do you even do anyway?"

"Good now BEHOLD my  
"Nyah!"

"Fair point" he had his hand pressed together and move down in a smooth chop. A gesture he had seen humans do in their dealings. "I am willing to extend your break today to a whole hour. Feel gggrrreeeatful"

"Nyah!" Mini-moose shock their head.

"Not 20, how about 2?"

"Nyah!" The creation shock their head again.

"Urgh fine, 6 hours"

"NYAH!" The moose shouted.

"Alright I concede, 10 hours. Happy now?"

"Nyah!" The moose floated up beaming in joy. It zipped off and returned wearing sunglasses, a fanny pack and a Hawaiian shirt. "Nyah!"

"I spoil you too much." Was the grumbled response. "But the yellow and the spiky fruit do complement your purple."

"Nyah!" And the moose rose and left the building off to start they short holiday.

"Bye BYE Moosey" G.I.R waved a handkerchief. "We'll miss YOU so MUCH". When mini-moose was completely gone the robot turned to Zim and asked "Are wes going vay kay tion now too?" Absolutely butchering grammar in the process.

"No G.I.R Irkens don't take holidays"

"The Tallest-"

"While on their mission G.I.R and remember that was a forced vacation to Foodcourtia. Not a place I would have chosen but no one questions the Tallests"

G.I.R slurping on a bottle of maple syrup simply echoed an 'ok'.

"Good now BEHOLD THE BURRITO PRISON"

"It looks like a tubberware" was the minion's observation and he was right. The item looked like an ordinary maroon food container emblazoned with the Irken symbol.

Zim ignored this comment. "Now you have somewhere to put your disgusting burritos without disturbing my wwwwooork." He threw it at his minion who caught it and started laughing maniacially.

"Um Master." The computer tried to warn Zim.

"EH! Not now computer" he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Now that is out of the way I can begin work on-" just then Dib burst into the living room of the house through the front door.

"I tried to tell you" the AI monotonously finished.

"Quiet you!" The Irken shock his fist to the ceiling.

"Zim" the boy shouted demanding the alien's attention.

"Dib" the extraterrestrial was quickly disguised with the aid of his PAK upon seeing the wide open door.

"G.I.R" the robot chimed in as they shakes their boots while slipping into their dog disguise. The cheerful minion was ignored.

"It's over Zim" the human pulled out the ReLocater.

"It's not over fool, that's not even a ray gun" the food service, sorry 'Invader', stated matching Dib's vigour.

"You're right. It's a ReLocater I am going to use it to-" Zim tackled Dib to the ground. The boy was so caught up in the monologue he was about to spew that he did not see it coming. The device flew out of the humans grasp and landed on the floor. It began to spark.

"Your big mouth for your even bigger head has done enough of the talking." Zim had pinned the human.

"My head's not big" Dib's voice cracked as he escaped the pin and scuffled with the alien. Neither of them noticing G.I.R's excited jumps or the computer's words of caution.

The device sparked more dangerously and a white glow at the tip was going stronger with every moment. "Your head is gigan normous and you know it"

"It's gigantic or enourmous" Div realised what he said. "No, I mean it's not."

"Stop lying to yourself. You agreed stink-beast." The struggle between the two continued.

The computer being the only sane one there had enough and shouted (at least what could be considered a shout for the A.I) "The lazer is going to fire."

The two stopped. Zim yelled "What! It's not a lazer." Though both of their eyes widened at the beam of intense light reaching for them. 

The two only had time to say a curse each "Mierda" and "Schoomp" were the last things the computer heard before they were blasted away in a flash of white light leaving the A.I alone.

After a minute the computer muttered to themself "At least they're alive. I'll need to contact Mini-moose and after all this I will need my own vacation" their voice echoed off the empty walls. "I need to stop talking to myself." So the A.I muted themselves and kept track on the vitals.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib lifted himself from the ground and nursed his sore head. Moaning weakly he adjusted his cleaned his glasses to get rid of the oversaturated red colour only to prove ineffective. The human found themselves in a hellscape. Standing in a dead park surrounded by intimidating tall pink building all under a blood red sky. Light bleeding out of the pentagram star firmly sealed at the peak. "This is your home planet?" Dib whisper shouted to the alien (though technically this would make him the alien). It made sense, the world was in thr colours that Irkens were known for though he didn'tdare speak too loud or cause unwanted attention. Just because Zim could on occasion be goofy and incompetent did not mean they all were. "It looks like Hell."

Dib fell over and Zim pushed the body off himself. Spitting out dirt and cleaning his uniform. "This is not Irk and doesn't have enough fire to be your made up after death place." The extraterrestrial appraised the environment. "I must admit though this horrendous place is much better than your filthy planet"

Dib got up again, wiping off dirt and glared at the minuscely shorter being. "Then where are we?"

Zim shrugged. "How am I suppose to know. It was your stupid thing that got us here."

"It's not stupid" his pride flared and he quickly defended his father's project. 

The alien shused the boy and gestured to the landscape.

"This is all YOUR fault"

"My fault?!? If you didn't push me then-"

"LIES"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Hell is ready for two chaotic beings.
> 
> Also I think that Dib would believe 'Voot' is a dumb name and just call the vehicles 'spaceships'. I am also not sure if Dib actually knows that the full name is 'Voot Runner' as I only recall Zim calling it the Voot in front of Dib.
> 
> This chapter is extra long so that's good.
> 
> I totally see Zim being more sassy, we get to see him being sarcastic and sassy sometimes in the show but I belive time on Earth would make him more so, especially with people he sees as inferior to himself. Zim butchering Earthen slang is pretty much cannon.
> 
> Of course Membrane trying to be a better parent would backfire on Dib in some way.
> 
> Let's face it, Dib can be both brilliant and stupid.


End file.
